


Afternoon Delight

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: One afternoon you are upset and try to hide it but Peter knows you too well; he has a perfectly delightful way of cheering you up.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.....I cant believe I really wrote this and on Peter Capladi's birthday no less! If you're here, I hope you enjoy my purely indulgent fic!

Peter asked you if you were alright and you told him you were even though you weren't. It wasn't his fault and you didn't want to bring him down with you. So, you close your bedroom door behind you and fall down on the bed face forward. As the afternoon sun makes patterns on the quilt, you bury your face and let loose of the tears that have been threatening to spill all day. You hide your face deeper into the pillow and begin to sob so hard that it shakes you and makes your bed creak. Hot tears run down your cheeks as you cry so hard that your stomach hurts.

Without knocking, Peter comes into your room. He knows you too well to believe you when you said that you were alright and he can't bear the thought of you in your room crying alone. You still hide your face as you feel the bed creak and dip next to you and you feel a hand run through your hair. The soft, cool touch of his skin against your scalp makes your sob shudder and freeze in your chest. You still ache but the touch helps a little.

"Look at me…let me hold you" Peter prods you, hand on your shoulder. For some reason, you resist. You want to be strong; you don't want him to see how upset you are. But he continues; he won't let you go.

"Don't push me away. You know I love you too much for that" he whispers, his voice calm and deep, causing a tremble of need run through you as you hear it and his hand continues to run through your hair.

All resolve crumbles inside of you and you seek out his comfort with a vengeance. You push up from the bed and throw your arms around Peter's neck. He pulls you close, so that you slide into his lap as you cry into his shoulder. He doesn't offer you empty words or promises that mean nothing; he just holds you. He rubs your back as you cry and pulls you close when you pause; when you sniffle heavily he grabs a tissue from the bedside table and hands it to you. As you finally begin to compose yourself, wiping your nose with the tissue, his long, nimble fingers go to your cheeks to brush away the tears there. He looks deep into your eyes as he does so, with understanding and caring there; his love is so deep there that you can feel it in the gaze he gives you.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" he asks, his voice so quiet it's almost a whisper. He gives you a gentle ghost of a smile, thumb running along your cheek and making your shiver slightly.

You do feel better, a little bit. Your chest hurts and your stomach aches; your sinuses still feel heavy with the pressure of crying. But your sorrow has dissipated slightly. As you look into Peter's open, willing, eager to please face, one that looks at you as if you are the best thing he has ever seen, you know one thing will make you feel infinitely better.

"Almost…..I will be soon enough" you tell him, taking his face in your hands. You see a flicker of understanding a moment before you close the space between you and him and your lips meet.

His lips are gentle and smooth against your own; he's tentative at first, unsure whether you really want this for a moment before he responds in kind. His hands, so large and sure, hold onto your back, digging in as you deepen the kiss. His lips can be so gentle but they can be harsh and biting in the most delicious way. Your fingers go to the buttons on his shirt as you prod his lips open with your tongue. You slide around and tease his tongue with your own before his mouth opens wider and consumes yours, full of passion, nipping at your tongue and lips, making your heart speed up.

You push his shirt off his shoulders as soon as you undo the last button and he pulls back from you long enough to shrug out of his shirt. His eyes are darker, pupils wide and delicious as he looks at you. "Ah, I see…you just wanted to get me into bed" he teases you with a delicious grin, his voice deep, making you feel a rush of warmth between your legs.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to…" you tell him, biting your lip and grinding against his lap. You can already feel him begin to responding underneath you and know he won't be going anywhere.

"Oh, I want to" Peter says, heat in his eyes as he turns you so that you are lying back on the bed on your back, "I've never been able to turn you down"

He's on you with heat and passion, his movements are fast and furious and you are content to let him control where this goes. Your hands grip his shoulders and run down his back, tracing patterns on his smooth skin as he kisses you deep enough to take your breath away. When you think that you couldn't possibly catch your breath, he pulls his lips back from yours and he begins to kiss the spots on your cheeks where moments ago there were tears. This motion is so careful and gentle, such a contrast to his furtive movements seconds ago but just as appreciated. He kisses all along your cheeks, giving you both a moment to catch your breath. His eyes meet yours in the bright afternoon sunshine and they almost sparkle as he looks down at you like you are the most precious thing he had ever seen. You can't help but smile.

"That's what I like to see" he says, smiling back at you. "You are always beautiful but I love your smile the most."

It is you who initiates the next movement, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it down toward you. As soon as his lips touch yours, you are consuming his mouth, teeth biting and tongue searching like a fire has been ignited inside you. And you feel really as if it has been; you feel desperate for him, grabbing his head with both hands and pulling him flush against you. Your fingers run through his hair, delighting in the sensation of his smooth silver curls between your fingers as he seems to gain your fire, kissing you deeply. You break apart only long enough to remove his pants and briefs hastily, seeking the feel of smooth skin against skin. The sunshine streaming through the window accentuates Peter's beautiful form and you can't stop yourself from running your hand all along the smooth, soft skin of his shoulders, chest and back. You let your fingers trace lightly, teasingly, over his firm member, smiling when it elicits a small moan from him.

"As wonderful as this is, I can't help but notice that you're still fully clothed" Peter tells you, his eyes dark and heavy as they look at you.

You bite your lip and smile coyly at him. "Well, then you better do something about that then" you tell him.

He's quick to remove your shirt but takes his time removing your bra. He slides the straps down one at a time, kissing your shoulders as he does so and you return the favor; he is so close to you you can lean up barely an inch and kiss his chest, feeling the beat of his heart under your lips and the hair on his chest tickling your nose.

After he finally pulls away your bra, his eyes rest on your exposed breasts. His lips lightly brush against the tips, teasing them to perk up and your breath catches in your throat as he takes one in his mouth. Your fingers, tracing his back, dig suddenly into his skin which only makes the pressure on your breast increase.

Peter kisses along your chest and down your stomach, only stopping when they come to your jeans. Quicker, with more urgency this time, he undoes the button and zipper, pulling your jeans and underwear off at the same time.

Unhampered by clothing, his mouth travels further and further; when you feel a breath of hot air between your legs your heart skips a bit and you feel a rush of heat inside, of burning anticipation. He ducks his head down and he's a second away from touching you when he ducks back up and looks at you with a teasing smile. When he repeats the motion, you can feel yourself tremble with desire but can't help but smile when he looks at you.

"Trying to make me beg?" You ask him, your hands meeting his hair, playing with it as you look at the delicious sight of him between your legs. You can feel the heat of his breath against your leg and it set your heart racing.

He rests his head against your leg and looks back up at you. "That's tempting" he says, his eyes intent on yours, "But I suppose I'll go easy on you."

Surprising you, he ducks his head down quick and he's anything but playful or easy. His tongue moves along your folds, plunging deep into your wet heat, leaving no spot untouched with such thorough ministrations that you're soon trembling and grasping at his hair in fistfuls, pulling when he hits a particularly right spot.

You're twisting against the sheets and pillow, so lost in the onslaught of sensations that it's not long before you feel that buildup of pressure that tells you that you are close to your orgasm. You try to hold on longer; Peter's tongue running along your sensitive skin feels so incredible that you don't want it to ever stop. But it's just all too much…..how much you needed this, how desperately you wanted him, the gentle, understanding way he responded to you, the incredibly sensual sight of him between your legs…..it's not long before you feel the waves of your orgasm washing over you. You tip your head back, gasping and panting, hands gripping Peter's soft locks as you ride out the orgasm he teased from you so delightfully.

When it's finally over, you're slightly dizzy but fully satisfied lying against the pillow and looking down at Peter. You reluctantly let go of his smooth, silver locks, the ones you were perhaps gripping a bit too tightly, and he turns his head to look up at you. He rests his cheek against your thigh; you can still feel his breath hot and quick against your inner thigh and between your legs. His eyes meet yours and he gives you a smile; his cheeky, pleased with himself grin that you love to see.

"Feeling a bit better now?" he asks, his lips curling with his grin before he places a gentle, caring kiss against your thigh. You feel goosebumps pop up along your skin; you're somewhat spent but far from being done.

"I think that's a bit obvious" you tease him, grabbing onto his shoulders and gently pulling him, urging him upwards. His chest is flush against yours and you can feel his heart beating in the space close to yours. He looks down at you that adoring gaze, one you can't believe you are lucky enough to be the recipient of. You can feel him, hard and interested, against your leg and it restores your interest.

"Is that what you had in mind for a pick me up?" he asks of his handiwork.

"Some of it" you say, "but I think I'm going to be a bit greedy and ask for a bit more" you say. Before he can respond your hands are already traveling down the smooth skin of his back and coming to reach between the two of you. You grab his firm member and guide it quickly inside of you; it fits so perfectly and familiarly but that doesn't mean you ever get used to it. As you guide it in, Peter thrusts hard and eager against you and you both groan in unison from the delightful pressure.

At first it's lazy and slow like the summer sunshine streaming through the window and illuminating Peter's pale skin. His hands grab onto you, holding you tightly, his mouth kissing along your face as he gently thrusts into you at a pace that could both drive you crazy and make you beg for more. You're about to do just that when you can feel him begin to change. He grips your shoulders tightly and deepens his thrusts; it fills you deeply, touching every sensitive part of you and setting you on fire. You can feel his chest against yours; feel the beating of his heart against yours. The silence of the lazy afternoon is broken by your gasps and his panting breath; your fingers grasp his back, holding on as your legs wrap around him so he can move inside you even deeper. He speeds up with a delicious desperation and it's all you can do to throw your head back, gasping out his name.

He holds onto you tightly as his release comes; he holds onto you as if he won't ever let you go. Deep inside you feel his release and that along with his girth sends you over the edge again, panting as he falls against you, breathing so close to you you can feel his hot breath against your face.

You stay like that for a while; Peter lying against your chest while you hold him close, both breathing deeply. You could stay like that forever, holding him close as he listens to your fast heartbeat. In fact, as you reluctantly feel him pull out of you without moving much else of him, you decide that this is in fact the perfect way to spend an afternoon and see no reason to end this any time soon. With his head nestled in the crook of your shoulder, your head leans toward his soft silver locks, he looks up toward you with that wonderful, happy face that makes you feel like you're the most beautiful woman and like he feels like the luckiest man to have you. Your tired body fills with warmth.

"I love you so much" he tells you, his voice full of warmth and care and love. His eyes look into yours and you feel so much love him that you think your heart will explode.

"I love you too" you tell him before capturing his lips in a deep, all consuming kiss.


End file.
